


Nekoma’s Team Captain

by SkitJoshler



Category: Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Cheating, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu smut, Kissing, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, Spying, Threesome, Yaoi, cum on face, getting caught, jerking off, kinda hot kinda not, kuroo-sans hot voice, ships mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkitJoshler/pseuds/SkitJoshler
Summary: Yamaguchi goes looking for his boyfriend. Kei but then ends up walking into a hot locker room scene where Kuroo-san is fucking him.Also, for some reason it’s not letting me do paragraphs????





	Nekoma’s Team Captain

> —-last day of golden week training—- Yamaguchi has spent the last ten minutes trying to find Tsukishima. His mind was trying to come up with places where he might be. There was only about three places. The dorms, the gym, and the locker rooms. He made up his mind to check the locker rooms first. Yamaguchi figured he might have been the last one to take a shower and was just getting dressed. A tiny bit of excitement went through him at the thought of potentially seeing Kei naked. A smile made its way into his lips as he walked into the gym. As he walked to the door to the locker room his smile began to fade. Quietly, he could hear whimpers. Was Tsukishima crying? Worry began to settle in Tadashi’s mind. He opened the door quietly and walked in. There was no one, as expected. The whimpering grew louder as he made his way to the back of the locker room where there was a bench. Voices could be heard now. One sounded familiar. Tsukki’s?, he asked himself. Yamaguchi made his way around the corner and- he gasped. Loudly. He couldn’t believe the sight before his eyes. He was thankful half of his body was behind a wall. Yamaguchi shuffled farther behind until just his head was peaking out. There tsukki was, ass perched up on Kuroo-Sans lap as he fucked up into him. Noises of skin slapping skin filled the room. Tsukkis face was red, glasses fallen on the floor. Yamaguchi didn’t know what other to think of the situation other than, this is hot. He’d never seen this side of tsukki, ever. He was so dominant with Yamaguchi. But with kuroo-san, he looked as though he couldn’t even think straight. Kuroo held the back of his thighs to support him as he slammed his cock into him. Suddenly Kuroo looked up and made eye contact with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi blushed immensely. Kuroo smirked and held his gaze. His stare was something Yamaguchi couldn’t escape. The look in his eyes, the intensity in them. Yamaguchi only saw that look in his eyes during matches. Finally, kuroo looked away. Yamaguchi let out a small breathe he didn’t know he was holding in. They didn’t make eye contact again. Yamaguchi started to feel a slight burning between his thighs. He was hard. He brought down his hand to palm himself through his sweatpants. The sight before him was so erotic. They were doing it out in the open. Daichi or Suga or even the fucking coach could come in. They didn’t seem to care. It made the situation so much hotter than it already was. He let his hand travel down his stomach and under the fabric of his underwear and sweats. He slowly began to stroke himself,soft and quiet sighs coming out of his mouth. Kuroo looked up. Kuroo let go Tsukishimas thighs and told him to turn and face him. Tsukki did as he was told. Yamaguchis eyes widened as kuroo looked up again to meet his eyes. Kei settled his hand onto his shoulders and began to move on his own. He rolled hips in circles on Kuroos dick and moaned loudly. Kuroo suddenly spoke , eyes still locked with Yamaguchis,” you like that, Kei?” The deepness of his voice drove yams mind insane. He never realized how hot he was. “F-fuck!” He yelled as he desperately rolled his hips down onto Kuroo. “It’s feels so good, Tetsurou.” He buried his head into Kuroos shoulder. Yamaguchi noticed how his shoulders were red. So cute, he thought. Kuroo put his mouth to Tsukishimas ear slipping his tongue inside, making him ultimately shudder with pleasure. “Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you? Always ready to take it” He whispered. Tsukishima shuddered once more. Yamaguchi couldn’t take it. He knew he wouldn’t ever see this again. Wouldn’t ever get to see Tsukki in this state again. His hand moved faster, thumb swiping over his slit Everytime. He had to lean against the wall for support, his knees threatening to buckle. “Yes, of course.” Tsukishima breathed. “Stop talking already.” Kuroo laughed. “What kind of way is that to talk to me in front of your boyfriend.” Kuroo said slyly. Tsukki stopped, still breathing hard. Trying to catch his breathe, he looked up at kuroo. “W-what?” “Just look, Kei.” Kuroo smiled and Yamaguchi eyes widened to the brim. He turned his face towards Yamaguchi so he could see him for himself. Yamaguchis mind was telling him to run, to run and act like he had never seen any of this and that he didn’t get off to seeing his boyfriend getting fucked. Yet he stayed in his spot. When Kei turned around, his face looked horrified. “Y-Yamaguchi. What are you doing ?!” He yelled slightly. Kuroo stepped in. “It seems as though your boyfriend is getting off to the sight of you getting fucked.” He turned to Yamaguchi. “Isn’t that right?” Yamaguchi nodded and started to buck his hips into his hand. He was close. Tsukishima’s face was red. “Yamaguchi, s-stop!” He wanted to get up and tell him sorry a million times, but he enjoyed seeing his baby like this. He would’ve expected to see Yams mad and livid, or sad. He didn’t think he could be so lewd. Yamaguchi swallowed up his pride and spoke in the voice that he knew Tsukishima loved. “W-why, Tsukki?” He said softly. “I-I never see you like this. Y-youre never like this with me.” His voice trembled. He was very close now. Tsukishima’s face softened. “Come here.” Yamaguchi obliged and walked over to the bench. Kuroo put one of his hands around yamaguchis waist and pulled him closer. Tsukishima’s climbed off of Kuroo, feeling empty as he stood in front of Yamaguchi. He kneeled on the ground. Yamaguchi stopped. “W-what are you doing?” Tsukishima put his hands on his thighs and squeezed. “I’m so sorry,baby.” His thumbs rubbed his high in circles. “I-it’s okay,Tsukki.” He said very timidly. “No it’s not.” He sighed. “Come on my face.” “What?!” Yamaguchi asked in horror. Why was he asking of such dirty things? “I deserve a punishment, Yams. Please do it” Yamaguchis mind was going hazy. Why was he being this submissive to him? He had no choice but to agree. “O-okay.” Shyly, he began to slide his shorts down but Tsukki beat him to it, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his sweats and understand and pulling them down. His legs were exposed to the coldness of the room and he shivered slightly. Kuroo suddenly grabbed his chin and lifted his face to meet his. “You’re so pretty, you know that?” His voice was so capturing. He didn’t know what made his mind go crazy, Kuroos voice or the fact that Tsukki was on his knees In front of him. He decided it was probably both. Yamguhi’s face turned a deep red and he looked anywhere but Kuroos eyes. “I-I-“ He was cut off by lips pressing themselves onto him. Subconsciously, his hand wrapped around his own dick and began to stroke. Kuroos tongue ran across his bottom lip,asking for permission. Yamaguchi opened his mouth slightly. Immediately. Kuroos tongue invaded his mouth licking all around. Yams whimpered into his mouth at the pleasure he felt from his tongue. Minutes later, Yamaguchi reached his high. He moaned loudly and softly but kuroos top lip and pulled apart, a long line of saliva between their mouths. He looked down at Tsukki who had his tongue out, ready to receive his boyfriends cum. Yamaguchi pumped his dick and streams of cum came shooting out, landing in Tsukkis mouth and on his cheeks and forehead. “F-fuck!” He screeched. Kuroo sucked in his neck as he came down from his orgasm. Yamaguchi decided to try something. His vision slightly blurred and legs weak, he leaned down and locked his lips onto Tsukkis. Tsukkis eyes widened. He shoved his tongue inside, getting a taste of his own cum. It was salty, but didn’t taste all that bad. He pulled apart from him and looked him in the eyes as he drew his finger across tsukkis cheeks, lapping up cum, and put it to his mouth, licking at it. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Kuroo said from behind him. The end <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Yeet this took like an hour and a half to write. It’s unedited im too lazy to read over it but I’m actually proud of it I really tried and just let my ideas flow. I know it sucks, but this is my first one don’t judge!! Hope you like it though I really enjoyed writing this!!


End file.
